Rika Furude
Rika Furude is a main character from the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''series, who appears as one of the two deuteragonists (along with [[Shion Sonozaki|'Shion Sonozaki']]), and later a main protagonist, of ''"'When The Brothers Cry". In the story, Rika is [[Adam Robertson|'Adam's]] love interest. Biography Hinamizawa Incarnation (WTBC): When she first appeared in "When The Brothers Cry", ''Rika was at first one of the two deuteragonists, but over time, her role was made steadily more important, and she graduated into a full-blown main protagonist. At the start of the story, Rika was playing games with the rest of the [[Hinamizawa Games Club|'Hinamizawa Games Club']], when the teacher of her class, [[Chie Rumiko|'Chie Rumiko']], entered the class, and announced that the class would be gaining two new transfer students from Scotland, those being the brothers [[Adam Robertson|'Adam']] & [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']]. Rika was the one who alerted the class to the brother's arrival, as she heard the sound of their motorcycles. After the brothers were introduced to the class, Rika approached Adam, and asked him to help her with some work for the class. Agreeing, Adam provided the answer to the work, but after leaving the two, Rika missed Jamie teasing his brother that Rika seemed to admire Adam. When it came to lunchtime, Adam left his brother to sit outside, but he detected Rika trying to sneak up on him. After a brief conversation, Rika admitted to wanting to get to know Adam better, before the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and the beginning of the PE class, in which the class played a game of dodgeball, with Rika being on the same team as Adam. After most of the members of each team were put out, the game was finished by Adam, Mion and Rika, as they eliminated Jamie and Shion. Later, the brothers agreed to join the [[Hinamizawa Games Club|'Games Club']] as its newest members, and Adam saw that Rika was also a member of the Club. For the Club's first game with the brothers, they decided to play Switch, but the brothers still managed to win, despite the Club using a deck of cards that were scuffed so bad that they could tell them apart. Afterwards, the brothers departed the school, but Adam winked to Rika before they took off on their bikes. The next day, Rika was witness to Adam helping Satoko play a prank on Keiichi. After the school day finished, the Club gathered again, this time playing a game of Spin The Bottle. Personality Appearance Equipment Abilities * '''Interdimensional Travel - '''Rika is capable of travelling between different worlds, but she is only capable of using this ability when she is killed in a world. This was shown at the end of the first world of ''"'When The Brothers Cry", after she was murdered by 'Miyo Takano. While this ability of Rika's has the ability to make her virtually immortal, some constraints exist; She can only reincarnate herself in Hinamizawa, sometime before the Watanagashi Festival in June, 1983, and every version of Hinamizawa she visits experiences a tragedy of some sort. Killed Victims Relationships This wiki has 2 pages concerning Rika's relationships with characters in the series: * For a simple list of her allies and enemies, click here: [[Rika Furude/Relationships|'Rika Furude/Relationships']] * For a more in depth explanation of her relationships, click here: [[Rika Furude/Significant Relationships|'Rika Furude/Significant Relationships']] Trivia Category:Females Category:Students Category:Hinamizawa School Games Club Category:Protagonists Category:Adam's Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Original Characters Category:Higurashi Category:Deuteragonists Category:Rika Furude Category:Main Protagonists Category:Victims Category:Killed by Miyo Takano